Worlds Collide
by Kudos4U
Summary: Trunks goes back in time to find his kids and not his copy! Then he learns that he is... and takes his Mirai kids back. What will happen?


Worlds Collide

Princess Sango

_Mirai Trunks Timeline_

**Trunks Timeline**

_Mirai Trunks_

"Run Kayla and Trunks Jr. go and hide hurry!" yelled Trunks.

"But daddy!" yelled a certain purple and blond highlighted haired girl yelled back.

"Go now!" Trunks screamed at the top of his lungs. The two preteens ran into an orphanage and hid for shelter. Then they heard a small cry and then nothing more.

Four years later...

The purple and blond haired girl known as Kayla heard a shriek from the bed next to her. She rushed over to the purple haired boy known as Trunks Jr. who was now crying. Kayla woke him up and said, "You had a nightmare again."

Trunks Jr. said, "Sorry, for waking you up Kayla."

"It is okay Trunks Jr., just calm down and go back to sleep", whispered Kayla. When he fell back to sleep Kayla stroked away some stray purple hair out of his face and went back to her bed. She wished that someone would come and take her and her brother away from this orphanage/shelter.

**Trunks**

"Hurry up Tran and Kiara before your father leaves!" shouted Pan from downstairs. First emerged Kiara the black haired girl. Then came Tran with black hair also only with highlighted with a little purple strands. Their dad was going to go see the other Trunks timeline so he could see how his life was going.

"Bye dad!" they shouted in unison.

"Bye Kiara and Tran" said Trunks. Trunks then hopped into the time machine and went to the next timeline.

**_Worlds Collide_**

"I'm finally here!" he thought in his head. Though he tried to trace Mirai Trunks ki, or energy, but couldn't. Trunks walked into a nearby building and saw two teenagers. They were staring at him like they just saw a ghost.

Then they both said, "Daddy!" Trunks was freaking out when they said that. Then it clicked in his mind that must have been Mirai Trunks' kids!

"Daddy where have you been for four years?" said Kayla.

Trunks replied, "I'm not your dad I am from a different timeline but I am the same person like your dad."

"So where is your dad?" said Trunks.

"We don't know," said Trunks Jr. Kayla motioned for him to sit in a nearby table.She explained the whole story.

After Trunks heard the whole story he asked, "Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure just let us pack while you sign papers okay?" replied Kayla.

"Papers what papers?" he asked Kayla.

"Well the release form of course" Trunks Jr. said.

"Meet me in an hour ok?" said Trunks. Kayla and Trunks Jr. walked away while Trunks was left with the wad of paper Kayla got him and started signing the release form.

An hour later...

"Put your seatbelts on Kayla and Trunks Jr.," said Trunks from the front seat of time machine. They left and were on their way to the next timeline.

**Trunks **

"We're here Kayla and Trunks Jr. to my timeline!" screamed Trunks. As soon as they got out of the time machine Pan, Kiara, and Tran ran out of the house. Though they noticed two teens with their father.

Pan asked Trunks, "Who are they Trunks?" Trunks told Pan that they were his kids from the other timeline and the rest were for them to explain to her. It had been a long time for them to sleep so they gave Kayla and Trunks Jr. a room to sleep in. Kayla woke up in the middle of the night about the same time Trunks Jr. would wake her up crying. Pan walked in to Kayla's surprise.

Pan whispered, "So tell me about yourself and your brother a bit."

"Sure" Kayla began, "I am 16 years old my mom's name is Kiara and well both my parents have been dead for four years." Pan felt sorry for Kayla and her brother. That meant she was 11 years old when that happened. Also she had to take care of her brother everyday.

Then Pan asked, "How old is your brother Kayla?"

Kayla replied, "14 years old."

"So you were eleven and you brother was 9 years old when that happened ne (right)?" asked Pan.

Kayla replied, "Yes, so tell me a bit about your family and you."

Pan began, " Well my name is Pan and I am married to Trunks. I have two kids named Tran and Kiara. The one with the black hair with purple highlights is Tran the oldest who is 16 years old and the one with black hair is my youngest Kiara who is 14 years old." Then Kayla heard a little cry from Trunks Jr. Kayla rushed over to Trunks Jr. and shook him a little. Then Trunks Jr. opened his eyes and saw Kayla.

He then whispered, "Sorry for waking you up again Kayla."

Kayla the whispered back, "It's okay, just go back to sleep Trunks Jr." After he fell asleep Kayla went back to Pan.

Pan then said, "Does he always do this at night?" Kayla nodded then said, "Ever since are mom and dad died he has had nightmares." Pan knew that feeling before because her favorite grandpa (Goku) died. Pan then heard a small yawn and said, "Maybe you should get some rest now." Kayla nodded then got back under the covers and went back to bed. Pan walked out of the room quietly and closed the door. She went back to her room and went to sleep.

Next morning... Tran and Kiara ran into Kayla's room and woke her and Trunks Jr. up. Kayla got up and said, "Why are you waking us up so early?"

Kiara and Tran said, "School!" Tran and Kiara got up and got dressed. When they went down stairs there was a big meal for everyone. Kayla sat between Tran and Kiara. Pan sat between Trunks and Trunks Jr.

Then Pan said, "Go ahead and eat kids." After the meal Pan gave Kayla and Trunks Jr. a backpack and flew with them to school.

Tran and Kiara said, "Goodbye!" then left with their own friends. Pan motioned for Kayla and Trunks Jr. to follow them to the office. Then Pan handed Kayla a form to fill out while Pan filled out Trunks Jr.s form. Then they found out that Kayla was in the same class as Tran and Trunks Jr. was in the same class as Kiara. They got a tour around the school then went to their own separate classes.

Kayla's Class... "Students I have an announcement to make", said the Mrs. Rainbow. "We have a new student named Kayla Briefs,"continued Mrs. Rainbow. Then Mrs. Rainbow pointed to a seat next to Tran. Kayla sat next to Tran and was listening to the lesson.

Trunks Jr.'s Class... "Students I have an announcement to make we have a new student named Trunks Jr. Briefs," said Mrs. Son. Then she pointed to a seat next to Kiara. He sat down and fidgeted a bit for he never was away from Kayla.

End of School... At the end of the day Tran asked, "So tell me how did you get strait A's if you were in an orphanage/shelter?"

Kayla replied, "Simple ChiChi-san taught me everything before that happened." Then they heard Trunks Jr. and Kiara coming. They exited to the school and there was ChiChi standing a little over the ground on the flying nimbus. They all walked toward her in silence. ChiChi gave a puzzled look at Kayla and Trunks Jr.

Then Tran said, "Grandma this is Kayla and Trunks Jr. they are from a different timeline though they know you because they are Mirai Trunks-san's kids."

ChiChi smiled and then said, "Lets go know ok?" They all flew up and ChiChi dropped them off, all except for Kayla. They both had a good time like old times five years back. Then Kayla went back to Capsule Corp. without ChiChi-san.

Two Weeks Later...

As Kayla went to bed she thought about the good times she had here. Kayla and Trunks Jr. fit in more and more each day. She decided that this was a better life for her and Trunks Jr. Though one day she will have revenge on the one who killed her father with help with Goku and Vegeta and the rest of the Z senshi (Fighters). Though she didn't want to think about it yet. That was another story.

The End


End file.
